


Respite

by SilyaBeeodess



Series: Tales of the Fire Spirits [5]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilyaBeeodess/pseuds/SilyaBeeodess
Summary: A lone fire spirit stumbles upon a sleepy Hat Kid.
Series: Tales of the Fire Spirits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613302
Kudos: 47





	Respite

The lone fire spirit wove through the trees along the forest floor with a lighthearted tread, sweeping across the landscape as gracefully as water flowing from a stream. The ritual dances of their elders had gone off without a hitch. While it was extremely rare for any of them to fail to complete it, it was sometimes hard for them to maintain enough energy upon combustion to carry over for their rebirth. Newly born fire spirits were often fragile, so it was important for them to have enough of a spark to sustain themselves until they could feed. There was no worry that any of them would lack that spark this season.

Although the fire spirits lived daily alongside the people of Subcon Forest, a rift had formed between them over recent generations. It began with the great ice storm that had swallowed the land, killing off most of the Dwellers and robbing the fire spirits of a bulk of their terrain. Hardly anyone left out goodies for them anymore, and it became harder to find both food and sites for their dances in the forest itself. Then there was the Shadowy One that chased most of the spirits, of all species, away until only the foxes remained. At times, it seemed that only the limited space of the woodlands kept the two groups from isolating away from each other completely. Either way, although the fire spirits had never forgotten the days before the storm, many of the Dwellers seemed to actively try to forget about them at every turn.

Then came the hatted child. The rare travelers that still dared to enter the forest had become the fire spirits' main source of entertainment over the years, but this one was _really_ special: A little girl that came from across the stars. She was a curious one, funny and full of the life that the forest had lost. Not only did she talk to the fire spirits and join in their dances, she helped with the ritual by gathering plenty of the cursed paintings set around the forest.

Imbued with the life energy of their victims, burning the paintings allowed the fire spirits to siphon a portion of that energy to their own reserves. However, there was no guarantee that they would trap anyone and the Shadow's minions had a nasty habit of moving them around. Finding them again was always a chore, and finding them in a timely manner while the ritual took place was worse. The fire spirits couldn't be more grateful to the hatted child for her help. Thanks to her, their kin were assured a strong and healthy rebirth.

Which was why the fire spirit stopped at the sight of the child curled up within the hollowed trunk of an old oak, snuggled between its wide roots with a piece of paper crumpled against her chest in a sleepy embrace. If it weren't for the bright aura the alien exuded calling out to it like a beacon, the spirit might not have noticed her at all, practically camouflaged as she was with her violet attire matching Subcon's dark, miasmic atmosphere. Lowering itself on all fours, it crawled over to her and lightly sniffed at her hair.

The little girl's hat had fallen lop-sided over her matted head and her breathing was soft and steady. Poor thing must've stopped for a moment's rest and had fallen asleep. They knew the Shadow had the child running all over the forest, loaded down with many tasks that few adults of any race could accomplish—much less a puny thing like her. The fire spirits loved their mischief, but what he put her through wasn't fair! He had even sent her to that nasty, cold place where the ice witch lived! No fire spirit envied her march through the snow or swim through the flushed well.

But the little girl was a crafty thing, almost as crafty as one of their kind if the fire spirit cared to admit it. She survived each of the Shadow's mean games no matter where he sent her! The fox twittered quietly to itself in delight at that. It liked this hatted child very much! They all did.

If only it could steal the girl away to their home! It was certain she'd love it: There, everything was bright and warm and there was no icky snow to chill the little one's feet. They could teach her more of their dances and she could help them with their mischief-making. Of course, they would need to bring her _human_ goodies to keep her comfortable—she seemed human enough anyway that she likely wouldn't be able to stand the smoke and fire for great lengths without help—but, oh, the fun they could have!

The fire spirits had already spoken about it among themselves though, and they all agreed that the Shadow wouldn't like it. They did not fear him—he seemed weak to their flames and, wicked as he was, there was something about him that tickled their curiosity—but he wasn't to be underestimated either. If they took the hatted child now, the Shadow might come for her and there was no telling what destruction he might cause if he found their beloved home. Fine: They could wait. He might've taken a great interest in her now, but he would have to grow bored of her eventually.

Still, that wasn't a reason to let the little one catch cold. Creeping forward, the fire spirit paced around the child before lying down next to her with its tail stretched protectively over her small torso and its head resting gently overtop of her own.

The sudden warmth of its body stirred the hatted child awake for just a brief moment. The girl looked up with sleepy eyes to face a cover of golden fur blocking her vision, reaching out subconsciously to stroke its pelt with a faint grin tracing her lips. Then she settled back down again with her hand still fondly brushing its soft locks.

 _Yes,_ thought the spirit, trying to contain its amusement against the risk of waking her, _someday we'll take you home with us._ It looked forward to many fun days to come.


End file.
